The present invention relates in general to electrical connectors and, in particular, to a coaxial cable connector including anti-rotational features for resisting relative rotational movement between connector components.
Coaxial cable is widely used in various industries, and the construction of such cables is well known. Generally, a coaxial cable includes a center conductor for transmitting signals. The center conductor is surrounded by a dielectric insulator material, which is itself surrounded by a metallic outer conductor. The outer conductor is often a braided wire shielding. Conventionally, the outer braided shielding is also covered by an insulating jacket.
Coaxial transmission line cable is typically electrically and mechanically coupled to other cables or equipment using end connectors known for the purpose. While the exact arrangement of coaxial connectors varies to some degree, generally a connector may include a conductive metal body and a center conductor electrically isolated from the body. The cable may be stripped to expose the cable center conductor. The cable center conductor may then be soldered or crimped to a center conductor of the connector. Once the cable center conductor is soldered to the center conductor of the connector, the cable braid may be mechanically secured and/or electrically coupled to the connector body, such as by a shrink-wrap dielectric installed over the braid. The connector may also be mechanically secured to the connector by an end portion of the connector.
A coaxial cable having a connector end is often coupled to a mating connector using a coupling nut that engages a threaded portion of the mating connector. However, joining the connector components with a coupling nut often imparts rotational or twisting forces on the connectors and the internal components thereof. Such twisting of the connectors may cause the center conductor assembly of the connector to come loose. In such a loosened state, the center conductor may be susceptible to further twisting movement which may impair a proper connection between connector components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector for a coaxial cable that resists loosening of the conductors as a result of applied twisting forces.
According to one aspect, the present invention provides a center conductor assembly of an electrical connector for a transmission line cable. The center conductor assembly includes an insulator defining an opening therethrough, an inner conductor including a first end configured to be electrically coupled to a center conductor of a transmission line, and a center contact having a first end configured to mate with a mating center contact, and a second end configured to electrically contact the second end of the inner conductor. At least one spur is provided adjacent the second end of the center contact, and at least a portion of one of the inner conductor and the center contact are disposed through the opening defined in the insulator. The spur engages with the insulator, thereby resisting rotational movement of the center contact relative to the insulator.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides an electrical connector for a coaxial cable. The connector includes a body having a mating connector end configured to mate with a mating connector and a cable connection end having a cable opening therein for receiving at least a portion of the cable. A dielectric insulator is disposed in the body, a portion of the insulator defining a generally centrally located opening there through. The insulator includes an anti-rotational feature about at least a portion of a circumference of the insulator configured to engage the body to resist rotational movement of the insulator relative to the body. An inner conductor is disposed extending into the opening in the insulator, with a first end of the inner conductor being adjacent the cable receptacle end of the body. The first end of the inner conductor is configured to electrically couple with a center conductor of the coaxial cable. A second end of the inner conductor includes a post adjacent to the mating connector end. The connector further includes a center contact including a first end configured to contact a center contact of a mating connector and a second end including an opening dimensioned to receive the post of the inner conductor. At least one spur extends from the center contact adjacent the second end. The spur engages the insulator thereby resisting rotational movement of the center contact relative to the insulator.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides a method of making an electrical connector including: providing an insulator having an opening therein, providing an inner conductor having a first end configured to mate with a center conductor of a transmission line, and providing a center contact having a first end configured to mate with a mating center contact of a mating connector, a second end configured to be coupled with a second end of the inner conductor, and at least one spur extending from the center contact adjacent the second end. The method further includes inserting at least a portion of a second end of the inner conductor in the opening, and electrically contacting the second end of the center contact with the first end of the inner conductor with the at least one spur engaging the insulator for thereby resisting rotational movement of the center contact relative to the insulator.